Lemon Spa
by Eliefreckles
Summary: SCORBUS "Albus Potter trabaja en un spa para demostrarle a su familia que puede valerse por si mismo. Scorpius Malfoy, su mejor amigo, insiste en ser uno de los mejores clientes."


_**Nota: **__Este One shot lo escribí hace un tiempo para el #WizardingFest2018 de la página en Facebook Wizarding Shippers. _

_El tema escogido fue Kinks y las palabras que me fueron asignadas son exótico y pies._

**Lemon Spa**

Si en algo se parecía Albus Potter a su padre, además de las obvias características físicas, era en su terquedad.

Esa insana tenacidad que lo llevaba a envolverse en situaciones de las que muchas veces se arrepentía pero que, sin embargo, se mantenía firme en su actuar.

Si una cosa se le metía a la cabeza, ninguna persona o ningún argumento lograban disminuir su afán por llevarlo a cabo.

Sin embargo, lo que lo diferenciaba a él con su padre es que Albus no daba pasos en falso, construía un buen plan a base de estrategias previamente analizadas con el fin de salir exitoso, porque para él no había nada peor que andar a ciegas cuando aquello se podía evitar.

En pocas palabras, pensaba muy bien las cosas antes de actuar.

O casi siempre lo hacía así.

Precisamente su tozudez y su orgullo quebrantado lo tenían ahí en ese momento, en el vestuario de empleados del extraño centro de relajación _Lemon Spa._

Pero, ¿Qué había tenido que pasar para que el recién graduado de Hogwarts, Albus Severus Potter, estuviese trabajando en un extraño recinto _muggle_?

El asunto había comenzado con un simple comentario que había hecho su padre luego de que el chico se apareciese del sofá de donde se encontraba a la estantería.

El problema que inquietó al mayor era que la distancia entre el librero y el sofá era como mucho de dos metros.

—Al, tú no puedes hacer nada si no es con magia –Soltó, levantando su vista de _El Profeta _para encontrarse con los ojos de su hijo, quien había vuelto a aparecerse en el sofá después de escoger el texto que quería. —Estás sólo a unos cuantos pasos del librero –Agregó, suspirando resignado.

—¡Eso es cierto! –Apuntó Lily antes de que él pudiese responderle a su padre. La pelirroja jugaba en el suelo con un gato que había adoptado hace unos cuantos días atrás. —Deberías mover tu varita para elegir que harás. Si ser auror o inefable ¿O ya quieres dedicarte a otra cosa?

—Lo estoy analizando. –Respondió frunciéndole el ceño, dispuesto a plantearle a su hermana los distintos puntos que se referían, en resumidas cuentas, a como no meterse en donde no la llamaban. Sin embargo, antes de cantárselas James se le adelanta.

—Já, yo creo que hasta se la jala con magia –Se burló su hermano sonriendo socarronamente, ignorando la mirada reprobatoria de su padre. Albus pasó la vista de sus hermanos a su padre.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿El día de recriminarme todo? –Escupió molesto.

—Es cierto lo que dice tu hermana, Al. Si quieres ser auror debes enviar tu solicitud dentro de una semana, para ser inefable dentro de tres días y si deseas ser otra cosa, pues seguro ya estás corto de tiempo también.

—Me acabo de graduar. –Siseó el chico, como si eso explicase todo.

—Y si no te decides por algo te quedarás con ese título el resto del año. –Comentó Harry con una risa, aunque no estaba dentro de sus intenciones ofender a su hijo.

—Nadie dice que debo decidirme este año. Quiero buscar un trabajo antes de hacerlo. –Se explicó Albus, cerrando su libro de un golpe para hacerlo levitar hasta el estante. James y Lily estallaron en risas ante sus palabras, e incluso le pareció oír la risa de su madre, quien ni siquiera se encontraba en aquella habitación.

—¿Tú, trabajando? –Le dijo James mientras alzaba una mano para despeinarlo.

—Tampoco me lo creo –Se burló Lily.

—Chicos, no sean así. –Los reprendió su padre, antes de mirar al pelinegro quien se había incorporado enfurecido por la actitud de sus hermanos —Al, si lo que quieres es buscar un trabajo antes de decidir qué camino seguir yo te apoyo –Le aseguró, y Albus por una fracción de segundo se sintió agradecido por su comentario, hasta que vio asomarse una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de su papá —Pero tampoco te imagino trabajando. –Agregó, riendo.

Lo que le siguieron a las palabras de Harry fue otro tanto de comentarios de burla por parte de sus hermanos que no lograron más que aumentar el enojo del Slytherin; Que no era capaz de hacer algo sin la ayuda de su varita, que sólo aguantaría un par de días laborales, que con lo buen amigo que era Scorpius seguro se vería en la obligación de ayudarlo y él no se negaría. Que con lo exigente que era seguro ningún trabajo se adaptaría a él, y otras tantas observaciones que se limitó a escuchar de brazos cruzados.

Harry en ningún momento había querido hacer sentir mal a Albus. Lo amaba con todo su corazón para querer lograr algo así, pero se dio cuenta muy tarde que se había pasado de la raya y había dejado de ser chistoso para el chico.

Las risas de James y Lily le habían dado esa falsa idea.

—¿Ya acabaron? –Preguntó, fingiendo muy mal una paciencia que no sentía en ese momento.

—Hijo, son sólo bromas. Yo te creo capaz de todo –Le aseguró su padre, sincero, al percatarse del hastío en su voz, pero para Albus ya era tarde.

—Espero escuchar una disculpa de todos y cada uno de ustedes cuando haya trabajado todo lo que queda de este verano en algo _muggle, _y sin una pizca de _magia. _–Escupió, molesto pero dejando caer el máximo de su ira sobre Harry —¿Por qué sólo en el verano? Porque iré a la estúpida academia de aurores. Mandé mi solicitud hace siglos y estaba esperando a recibir la confirmación para contarles. –Agregó, fulminándolos con sus ojos verdes. Harry ya había visto esa mirada un par de veces en su hijo. Segura e intimidante, y por el gran parecido que tenían se preguntó en una ocasión si él llegó a mirar con esa abrazante intensidad cuando tenía su edad, pero inmediatamente se dijo que no, porque de ser así Malfoy seguro no se habría metido tanto con él.

—Albus, yo no quería... -Dijo Harry, esperando disculparse, dejando el periódico a un lado. Pero su hijo ya había avanzado lo suficiente para estar a unos pasos de la puerta que daba salida al corredor.

—La confirmación llegó en la mañana, por cierto, y pensaba soltar la noticia en la cena –Fue lo último que siseó antes de salir del salón rumbo a su habitación, echando humo por las orejas y por la nariz, rompiendo sin querer un par de floreros, producto de magia involuntaria.

Y tal como había dicho. Al otro día a primera hora salió al Londres muggle en busca de un trabajo. Negándose totalmente a oír las disculpas y las felicitaciones por su entrada a la academia que tanto su madre y su padre intentaron transmitirle.

Hizo caso omiso al regalo que encontró en su habitación al volver de su búsqueda, e hizo oídos totalmente sordos a los intentos de su padre por hacerle cambiar de opinión. Él conseguiría un trabajo, costase lo que costase, y le demostraría a toda su familia lo muy capaz que era de sobrevivir sin nada de magia en un trabajo cualquiera.

Para el tercer día, cuando se dirigía a continuar con su búsqueda, su padre quien ya no lo había podido convencer de que aprovechara su verano, le insistió en que su tío George le podía ofrecer un trabajo en Sortilegios Weasley. Pero Albus, con la frente en alto, se limitó a ignorarlo y ese mismo día encontró un cartel en un gran establecimiento con fachada de madera que ofrecía su ansiada oportunidad laboral.

Albus, quién estaba total y absolutamente dispuesto a mantenerse fiel a su palabra de no usar magia, utilizó su varita por última vez para hechizar a la dependienta del lugar con un inocente _confundus _para conseguir el puesto. Si bien él jamás había tenido el don de gentes, eso lo había heredado James, por más que lo intentó en la entrevista de trabajo no tuvo de los mejores resultados. Y es que ¿Qué esperaba la mujer que le respondiera ante cuáles eran sus defectos? Al fin y al cabo estableció su regla de abstinencia de magia sólo para tareas.

Aquel día, luego de una semana como aprendiz, sería oficialmente su primer día de trabajo.

Albus suspirando le devuelve la mirada a su reflejo, desnudo desde la cintura hacia arriba.

A pesar de que no tenía continuo contacto con el Londres muggle, sabía que ese lugar no era de lo más "normalito" que se podría encontrar.

Las plantas de decoración eran excesivas, le recordaban a unas vacaciones en Brasil hace un par de años atrás, y cada dos por tres había una mesa con enormes fuentes de agua sobre ella con un cartel que le agradecía al cliente por haberlos preferido.

Habían habitaciones con temáticas mitad tropicales mitad con toque misterioso que no sabía si le gustaban o le dejaban una sensación de perturbación.

Todo el lugar dictaba un toque de elegancia, si, pero no dejaba de parecerle extraño.

Siempre había música de fondo, aunque nadie cantaba, sólo melodía, y el personal debía usar un uniforme amarillo de pies a cabeza y un antifaz, muy bonito por cierto, para cubrir su identidad.

La única palabra con la que podía definir aquel lugar era _exótico._

—Albus, que temprano llegaste hoy –menciona Logan entrando a los vestuarios. Era un chico alto, de cabellos castaños y el rostro muy pecoso quien fue su tutor la última semana.

—Es mi primer día solo. Quería repasar el protocolo de atención al cliente antes de comenzar –Dice Albus, respondiendo a la sonrisa de Logan mientras optaba por terminar de ponerse su uniforme amarillo.

—Tranquilo –Le sonríe el chico, echándose una goma de mascar sabor menta a la boca. Siempre masticaba una, por tanto, cada vez que hablaba desde muy cerca Albus sentía el aroma del chicle. —Hoy te toca...

—Terapia de piedras calientes, segundo piso –Interrumpe Albus, acomodándose su antifaz con plumas.

Tenían un sistema de rotación de tal forma que a cada empleado le tocaba preparar un área distinta cada día para que el especialista pudiese trabajar.

Dependiendo del área, se determinaba que tanto contacto tenía con el cliente. Con el que menos se relacionaba era en el área de saunas ya que bastaban un par de indicaciones solamente. Para Albus esa área andaba perfecto ya que no era muy fan de hablar con extraños. Sobre todo si estos estaban semidesnudos.

—Vaya, estudiaste –Sonríe el chico. —¿Chicle? –Le ofrece.

—No, gracias. –Le responde, evitando comentar que las reglas decían que estaba prohibido comer o mascar goma fuera del horario de colación o al momento de interactuar con los clientes.

Logan se encoge de hombros y Albus se dirige a cumplir sus primeras tareas en solitario.

El día transcurrió, para su deleite, sin ninguna complicación e incluso había recibido felicitaciones por parte de un par de clientes.

Y la tarde mejoró aún más, cuando al volver de su hora de almuerzo se percata de que una familiar cabellera rubia iba cruzando el vestíbulo.

—¡Scorp! –Llama para captar la atención del muchacho. El aludido mira hacia los lados hasta encontrarse con la mirada del ojiverde. Ambos sonríen en cuanto sus ojos sostienen los del otro.

—¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunta sorprendido acercándose al chico, dejando las palabras de Logan, con quien mantenía una conversación, en el aire.

—Recordé que me caías bien así que vine para que te puedas quejar todo lo que quieras. –Bromea el chico. Albus sólo rueda los ojos —Mencionaste que las tardes se ponen aburridas así que te vine a hacer compañía. –Antes de que Albus pudiese comentarle que no pueden venir amigos al trabajo, el rubio levanta un ticket frente a él —Tranquilo, pagué un par de servicios así que estoy como "cliente" –Agrega, guiñándole un ojo. Albus no puede evitar sonreírle mientras le quita de las manos el ticket.

—Según esto tienes pase para aplicarte una mascarilla de chocolate, tonto, yo estoy en otra área hoy –Dice Albus. Scorpius resopla.

—Pfff ¿significa que tengo que ir? –Pregunta el rubio, haciendo un mohín.

—Albie, al trabajo –Lo llama Logan con su antifaz puesto desde una pequeña puerta que daba paso a los vestuarios —Ya acabó la hora de colación.

—Voy, voy –responde Albus, volviendo la vista a su amigo. Scorpius tenía una ceja en alto mientras clavaba sus ojos en él.

—¿Albie? –Pregunta, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. —¿Qué clase de apodo todo raro es ese? ¿El de un bufón?

—Já já –dice Albus rodando los ojos. —Bien, me voy, tú sólo ve al ala oeste y si tengo tiempo me escapo para allá.

—Según esto, más tarde tengo una sesión de ¿... relajación en un jacuzzi? – Scorpius hace una mueca de confusión.

—Oh, te encantará –Le dice Albus, alejándose hacia los vestuarios para ponerse su uniforme nuevamente —Luego te busco y recuerda, nada de magia. –Agrega, bajando su tono de voz para que nadie más lo escuchara.

Y aunque lo había encontrado, pocas palabras pudieron cruzar debido a las distintas sesiones que Scorpius había pagado y a las tareas que le iban surgiendo a Albus durante su jornada.

Sin embargo, no importó mucho. Las visitas de Scorpius se repitieron todos y cada uno de los días que le siguieron a ese, durante las tres semanas que ya habían transcurrido.

Al principio para Albus era lo mejor. Scorpius pagaba por servicios hasta que finalizaba su horario de trabajo y luego se iban a algún lugar por ahí. A beber una cerveza, al cine a ver una película muggle, al parque de diversiones que se había instalado en la ciudad y que a ambos les parecía alucinante, a la casa de él o a la del rubio.

No obstante, poco a poco, que su amigo se presentase en el spa se había ido convirtiendo en una ligera molestia para el pelinegro.

No por su compañía, claro, era su mejor amigo desde los once. Sino lo que estaba significando su presencia en sí.

Albus atendía por protocolo uno de los servicios de Scorp al día, y era eso lo que se le estaba haciendo jodidamente difícil.

Cuando tuvo que darle las instrucciones al chico sobre el uso y las reglas del sauna, no hubo mayores complicaciones, había visto a su amigo un millón de veces con nada más que un bóxer. Esto porque compartieron durante años habitaciones, vestuarios tanto los comunes como los de quidditch, entre otros. Pero cuando Albus se coló al sauna para hablar con el chico se descolocó totalmente al ver al rubio ahí sentado, con nada más que una toalla enredada en su cintura.

Su cabello casi albino caía por su frente y se pegaba a su piel producto del vapor y las altas temperaturas dentro de la estancia. Su torso desnudo se veía húmedo y Albus no supo explicarse que fueron esas extrañas ansias que sentía por pasar sus manos por aquellos pálidos y fibrosos brazos.

Se dijo que jamás se había detenido entonces a mirar el cuerpo de su amigo y compañero, porque no entendía como nunca había notado lo ejercitado que estaba. Musculoso no era, pero todo parecía estar firme en su lugar.

Y así durante los días que habían transcurrido le había tocado ver a Scorpius enfundado solamente en un albornoz sin nada debajo, con los ojos cerrados mientras esperaban la llegada de la chica que ponía su tratamiento facial. O había tenido total acceso a la pálida espalda del chico mientras esperaban que llegara el hombre de los masajes. O había tenido la maldita oportunidad de verlo sumergirse en una de las piscinas climatizadas mientras esperaban al encargado de la hidroterapia para eliminar el estrés.

La más difícil de soportar era el sauna.

Era el área con más tiempos muertos, es decir, la más fácil de escaparse, y pocas veces se podía negar a hacerle compañía a su amigo en ese íntimo y cerrado espacio. Primero porque no tenía excusas, Scorpius agitaba su varita para envolverlo en un hechizo que lo mantenía totalmente seco, listo para seguir en cualquier momento con su trabajo si lo requería. Segundo, su amigo tenía una habilidad innata para conseguir todo lo que quería y él no se podía negar ante sus peticiones cuando sabía que las iba a conseguir de todos modos. Entonces, para que perder tiempo resistiéndose, se decía.

Para el lunes de su cuarta semana, recién había puesto un pie en _Lemon Spa _y sintió como la garganta se le apretaba, dejándolo sin poder respirar.

Sabía que Scorpius vendría, no sólo porque se lo había dicho ayer cuando él y toda su familia fueron a cenar a Malfoy Manor, sino porque se había convertido en rutina inquebrantable que dudaba de la noche a la mañana fuese a cambiar.

No pudo evitar soltar un gemido lastimero.

¿En qué momento su principal problema había pasado de "no hacer magia" a "soportar a Scorpius"?

—Cambia esa cara, Albie, recién es lunes. ¡Ánimo! –Dice Logan entrando a los vestuarios, logrando sobresaltarlo.

—Tú y tu jodido buen humor déjenme solo –Sisea Albus a modo de saludo.

Tenía tantas razones por las que estar de malas. Es que ya ni podía mirar a su amigo a los ojos desde que se dio cuenta que no quería nada más que besarlo.

Y besarlo era lo más _inocente _que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

En su interior, aunque pusiera de todas sus fuerzas por ignorarlo, se había hecho una lista de todo lo que le apetecía hacer con Scorp y ninguna de ellas era salir y montarse en una escoba.

Se sentía tan horrorizado que hasta su apetito había disminuido.

Lo peor es que no le podía contar sus inquietudes a nadie porque en el único en quien confiaba era en Scorpius, y no le podía confesar a su mejor amigo que él se la ponía dura.

Intentó pensar ¿Qué le aconsejaría el rubio de haber sido otro el protagonista de sus fantasías?

"Pues, si no vas a hacer nada, entonces jálatela. Al menos así liberas tensiones" Casi pudo escuchar su voz, con un toque de socarronería en el tono.

Por Merlín, se dijo suspirando, era de lo peor. Y es que ni siquiera había podido evitar masturbarse con el fin de respetar la imagen de su amigo

Abatido, se dirige a la pared de aviso e informaciones que tenían en los vestuarios y busca el programa de esa semana.

Ni se da cuenta de que suelta un quejido lastimero hasta que Logan vuelve hacer uno de sus comentarios.

En la columna del lunes, junto a su nombre, Albus Potter, se plasmaba esa maldita palabra de cinco letras. "Sauna".

—Vamos, Albie ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Mala noche? –Insiste Logan a la vez que se arreglaba el pequeño corbatín amarillo del uniforme.

—Algo así –Masculla por lo bajo, aceptando casi de un tirón el chicle de menta que el mayor le ofrecía mientras salían de los vestuarios, camino al área que a cada uno le correspondía.

—Deberías beber un café –Sugiere. Albus sólo asiente dirigiéndose a la derecha. A pesar de que Logan es asignado al área de mascarillas el día de hoy, en el segundo piso, siente aún su presencia tras él.

—Albie –Le dice antes de que el pelinegro pudiese recordarle que este no era su piso—Esto... me preguntaba si este fin de semana quieres salir a tomar algo por ahí –Agrega. Albus se detiene en el momento y se gira a verlo. El chico clavaba sus ojos color miel en él, con ambas cejas en alto y una pequeña sonrisa que atreve a asomarse por la comisura de los labios.

A Potter en seguida se le vino a la mente Scorpius, porque era la misma cara que ponía a los profesores cuando quería conseguir un poco más de tiempo para alguna tarea o para justificar una indebida inasistencia a clases. Esa mirada que a pesar de tener un tinte de súplica, gritaba seguridad.

No puede evitar sonreír ante el rostro de Logan, y no sabe si lo hace porque le recordaba a Scorp o porque era su oportunidad de distraerse un poco.

—¿A dónde? –Se limita a preguntar.

—No lo sé, donde quieras. Hay un pub por aquí cerca que tiene una muy buena cerveza artesanal. –Le sugiere, sonriendo. A pesar de que Logan tenía veinticuatro años, el cabello ondulado que caía por su frente daba la impresión de que era menor, como si apenas rozara los veinte. —O podemos ir a mi departamento a ver algo en _netflix _si quieres...

—Suena divertido –Responde Albus, fingiendo exitosamente que sabía lo que era _netflix. _—El sábado a las seis. ¿Te parece?

—El sábado a las seis –Repite Logan sonriéndole antes de darse media vuelta para ir a cumplir su trabajo. Albus hizo lo mismo.

Albus veía como Scorpius salía del pequeño vestuario para clientes con una toalla blanca colgada alrededor de sus caderas. Le había estado comentando algo los últimos veinte minutos, importante al parecer porque no había parado de hablar ni cuando estaba cambiándose, y ahora que volvía a estar frente a él se lo queda mirando con una ceja en alto, incitándole con un mano a que respondiera alguna pregunta que Albus no había escuchado para nada.

Albus se cruza de brazos para disimular la postura abatida que tenía en ese momento, pero el suspiro que sale de entre sus labios no ayuda para nada.

—Al, pareces besado por un dementor –Dice Scorp, tomando el pomo de la puerta del sauna. —¿Escuchaste lo que te dije, al menos?

—Claro, tu padre no te debería hacer la ley del hielo cuando le ganas en el ajedrez mágico. –Scorpius le sostiene la mirada y suelta un suspiro exasperado. Dramático a juicio de Albus.

—Eso pasó ayer, Al. Ni siquiera te estaba hablando del _Señor Malfoy _–Dice Scorpius metiéndose al Sauna. Así se refería a su padre cuando Draco actuaba de forma inmadura.

Albus sigue a su amigo. Los lunes con suerte alguien se aparecía en el Spa. Scorpius agita de inmediato su varita para envolver a su amigo en un hechizo impermeable.

—Deberías probar esto un día, Al –Comenta Scorpius, cerrando los ojos mientras poco a poco el vapor comenzaba a inundar el lugar. —No, no, la piscina para el hidromasaje, eso sí que está genial. Le doy unos mil puntos a los _muggles _por eso. –Agrega. Albus, en contra de toda la fuerza de voluntad que había reunido, se queda viendo a su amigo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y había inclinado la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en la pared. Sus mejillas se habían tornado rosadas y se tiene que aguantar con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de gemir al ver como su manzana de adán había subido y bajado al tragar.

Se obliga a quitar la vista de su amigo, pero sin embargo, continúa quemándolo con la mirada, recorriendo el cuerpo del chico sin una pisca de vergüenza.

Se detuvo en sus caderas, en la toalla a decir verdad, en como el flojo amarre que le había hecho Scorp amenazaba con soltarse.

No se había dado cuenta pero se había inclinado inconscientemente hacia él. Sus dedos y todo su cuerpo picaban por darle un tirón a lo único que cubría la antomía del rubio. No sólo quería verlo sin nada, sino que lo necesitaba como nunca antes había deseado algo.

Scorpius al parecer siente la vista del ojiverde puesta en él porque de pronto abre los ojos encontrándose con los de Albus. O quizás, simplemente quería cuestionar el silencio de su amigo.

—Scorp –Suelta Albus.

—Dime.

—Quizás mañana deberías quedarte en tu casa –Dice un poco más duro de lo que pretendía.

Scorpius alza una ceja antes de que Albus prosiguiera, dándole por él mismo sentido a la frase del chico. Potter inmediatamente puede ver como su semblante se torna herido.

—Digo, te estás gastando un dineral viniendo a diario –Agrega el pelinegro, pero es incapaz de ocultar la total improvisación en esa excusa.

—No me gasto ni un tercio de mi mesada en esto.

—Lo que quiero deci... -Scorpius lo interrumpe.

—Albus, si no me querías acá podrías haberlo dicho ¿Sabes? –Sisea quitándole los ojos de encima.

—Claro que te quiero acá. –Scorpius lo mira esperando a que prosiguiera, pero la toalla del chico se suelta un poco más y Albus se queda en blanco, aguantando la respiración.

—¿Pero?

—¡Pero no todos los días! –Escupe, dando paso a una eternidad de silencio.

—Como sea, lárgate. –Le dice el rubio. Percatándose de que su toalla en cualquier momento se deslizaría por sus piernas, así que con el ceño fruncido la ata más fuerte. Albus sale de su ensoñación para mirar el enojado rostro del chico.

—Scorpius, a lo que me refería...

—Quiero continuar con mi sesión en el sauna, y por si mal no recuerdo, _Potter, _tu trabajo llega hasta darme las instrucciones. –Le escupe. Albus lo observa dispuesto a replicar, pero no lo hace e igual se molesta. Casi se sintió como el estúpido Gryffindor que les hacía la vida imposible en Hogwarts y que tanto él como Scorpius muy hábilmente ponían en su lugar.

—Como quieras –Añade, antes de salir de la estancia cual serpiente furiosa.

Luego, ni siquiera tuvo que decirle a Scorpius que su tiempo en el sauna había acabado ya que cuando volvió no había ni rastros de su amigo.

El día se le hizo más largo que de costumbre. Fue como si hubiesen metido doce horas en seis, que es lo que respectaba a su jornada laboral, y ya lo único que quería era regresar a su casa.

Se deshizo de su uniforme de forma brusca, odiando que fuese totalmente amarillo.

Desconocía si a alguien más le sucedía, pero cuando andaba de malas odiaba todo. Como en ese momento.

Odiaba su estúpido trabajo muggle y su uniforme. Odiaba no tener su varita consigo, era tan orgulloso que todos los días por la mañana la dejaba en la sala principal para que todos supieran que no haría magia ni por si acaso. Odiaba que Scorpius se molestase con él y odiaba tener esos pensamientos sobre su amigo. Odiaba el estúpido apodo que le tenía Logan y odiaba tener que fingir que sabía lo que era _instagram _o _facebook _y otras tantas necedades más. Y por último, odiaba lo rarito que era _Lemon Spa._

Cierra su casillero con furia, desquitándose con aquel, para salir cuanto antes del lugar.

Lamentablemente, en cuanto abre la puerta se encuentra frente a frente con Blake, la chica encargada de hacer los programas semanales.

—¡Albus! –le dice, sonriendo y con una libreta en la mano.

—¡Blake! –Dice Albus imitándola, aunque no logra el toque de efusividad de la chica.

—¿Sabes por qué estoy acá? –pregunta, mirando su libreta antes de subir los ojos azules a él.

—¿Para conocer el vestuario de los chicos? –Se aventura Albus aunque sabía que no era para eso, pero tampoco se le ocurría alguna razón.

—Pfff, estoy saliendo con Louis, conozco de memoria los vestuarios y hasta los baños de los chicos, si sabes a lo que me refiero –Agrega, sonriendo pícara. Albus hace una mueca de asco.

—Sí, demasiada información.

—Lo que pasa es que se acabó tu suerte de novato. Es tu turno de cerrar –Dice Blake. Albus la queda mirando perplejo. "Lo que faltaba", piensa.

—¿Qué? –suelta.

—Logan debió mencionarlo en algún momento. Alguien se debe cerciorar de que todo esté en orden antes de salir. Habitaciones cerradas, piscinas cubiertas, saunas apagados, todo limpio. Los chicos del aseo siempre dejan todo en orden pero uno nunca sabe, Albus... -Dice la chica. El pelinegro tiene que contener las ganas de rodar los ojos con irritación sólo porque la rubia le caía demasiado bien. Era la única que no había cuestionado el porqué de no tener perfil en _instagram _cuando los otros chicos habían preguntado por su nombre de usuario en la hora de colación.

—¿Por qué no lo mencionaste en la mañana?

—Acabo de anotarte –Se encoge de hombros. —¿Tenías planes? –Albus abre la boca para responder pero no dice nada. Aunque sabía que era muy poco probable que Scorpius lo esperase, de todas formas estira el cuello para mirar hacia la salida, donde normalmente el rubio aguardaba a su llegada.

—No, está bien –Responde, quitándole el manojo de llaves que la chica le entregaba.

—Las llaves se las debes entregar al guardia antes de salir ¿Si? –Le sonríe Blake, apretándole la mejilla.

—¿Me pagan extra por hacer esto? –Pregunta Albus, buscado la llave correspondiente para cerrar los vestuarios de los chicos.

—Ya quisieras. –Se ríe —Bien, nos vemos mañana, limoncito.

—Ya vete –Le ruge Albus. ¿Acaso todos le pondrían un apodo estúpido? Culpó al color del uniforme.

Y así comienza desde el tercer y último piso, habitación por habitación, a verificar que todo estuviese en perfecto orden, nada fuera de lugar y sin nadie merodeando por el sector.

Casi pudo decir que todo se encontraba perfecto hasta que llegó al ala de las piscinas climatizadas.

En cuanto entra al cuarto se encuentra con Scorpius, en medio de un jacuzzi, con los ojos cerrados. A su lado flotaba una bandeja con un pequeño vaso de jarabe de hidromiel y unos cuantos bocadillos salados.

Albus se cruza de brazos y lo mira con una ceja en alto desde el umbral. Y como si Scorp pudiese sentir sus ojos esmeraldas sobre él, inmediatamente levanta la cabeza para mirar a su amigo.

—Ya no puedes estar aquí –Le suelta Albus. Se sorprende un poco de no sentirse tan molesto con él. Normalmente, cuando se enojaba le duraba un par de días.

—Lo sé –Escupe Scorpius volviendo a cerrar los ojos. —En unos minutos me aparezco en casa...

Albus asiente, aunque de nada servía si Scorp no estaba viendo. Suspira y se sienta frente al chico, en una pequeña banca.

—Al. —Scorp.

Ambos hablan a la vez. Sueltan una risa y el rubio continúa primero.

—Lo siento. No debí molestarme... entiendo que no me quieras todos los días aquí. Es normal... pero debías habérmelo dicho. –Se disculpa, antes de beber un sorbo de jarabe. —Malnacido.

—Scorp, no, discúlpame a mí. Es sólo que... estoy teniendo una semana difícil. Te quiero acá, créeme. –Scorpius le sostiene la mirada confundido.

—¿Mi padre volvió a convertir en ciervo a tu padre? Cada vez que lo hace el señor Potter está de malas y por ende, tú también... ¿O él lo convirtió en hurón y por eso mi padre se vengó? –Intenta adivinar su amigo. Albus sólo ríe negando con la cabeza —¿Lily tomó tus cosas nuevamente?

—No es nada, Scorp. –Le asegura. Scorpius lo mira con cara de no conformarse con la respuesta, sin embargo, no insiste en sacarle más información.

—Ven, Al, prueba esto. –Dice el rubio luego de unos minutos en silencio. —Intentaré convencer a papá para que tengamos uno en casa. Jamás había probado algo como el hidromasaje.

Albus se lo piensa unos minutos, pero no encuentra razón alguna para no probar el hidromasaje que tanto le había recomendado su amigo. Así que sin más se deshace de su ropa hasta quedar en bóxer y meterse al jacuzzi.

El agua estaba exquisita, a la temperatura exacta, y en cuanto sumerge la mitad del cuerpo siente como unos cuantos chorros golpean contra su espalda y piernas, dando pie al aclamado hidromasaje.

Scorpius tenía razón. Estaba genial.

—¿Lo ves? –Pregunta el chico, sonriendo. Albus asiente estirando el brazo para alcanzar el vaso de jarabe de hidromiel que Scorp sostenía en una de sus manos. El rubio sólo rueda los ojos antes de cerrarlos y volver a su estado de relajación.

Albus pensó que tanto costaría convencer a sus padres de comprar uno para su casa igualmente. Tal vez, si intentaba persuadir a sus hermanos de que lo apoyaran lo lograría en unas cuantas semanas, y si Scorpius convencía a su padre de comprar uno, seguro el Señor Malfoy sería de gran ayuda. Si algo había aprendido de las cenas de los Malfoy y los Potter juntos era que los padres de ambos parecían disfrutar llevándose la contraria, por tanto, Albus siempre recurría a Draco cuando quería convencer a su papá de lo que fuese.

—¿Ya fuiste por tus libros? –Pregunta el pelinegro. Scorpius había decidido seguir el camino de la medimagia.

—No, tengo los de papá. Esos tienen sus notas así que creo que es un buen momento para ahorrar –Responde Scorpius. Los dos se quedan sin decir nada por un momento, mientras lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación era el sonido de las burbujas provocado por el jacuzzi.

—Logan me invitó a salir el fin de semana –Le cuenta Albus a su amigo. Scorpius le clava los ojos tan pronto las palabras salen de su boca. A pesar de que sonríe, Albus puede jurar que ve una sombra cruzar sus ojos.

—No puedes salir con alguien que te llama "Albie", Al –El rubio ríe —Es ridículo. Seguro James se burlaría de ti. Yo me burlaría de ti.

—Ya te estás burlando, y puedo decirle que me deje de llamar así.

—Además, siempre está mascando chicle. Es desagradable. –Suelta Scorpius cerrando los ojos nuevamente a la vez que los chorros de agua disminuían un poco su intensidad. —¿A dónde irán?

—A beber una cerveza, o a su departamento a ver _netflix _o un _netflix _o _la netflix._ Ya ni recuerdo... -Responde el pelinegro mirando a Scorpius, volviendo a embriagarse del placer que significaba ver al rubio con tan poca ropa sin que este se diese cuenta.

—¿Qué es un _netflix? –_Cuestiona el rubio.

—Yo que sé, será una película quizás.

—Tal vez sea como los _muggles _ofrecen sexo. ¿Te lo vas a tirar?

—O él a mí –Bromea Albus, aunque no tenía ni las más mínimas ganas de tener algo con Logan.

—Como sea, Al, yo no tendría nada con él. Míralo bien mañana. Seguro se acuesta con todos.

—Mejor ¿No? Más experiencia tiene. –Suelta Albus. Scorpius inmediatamente levanta la cabeza para mirarlo de forma reprobatoria.

—Que sucio eres, Albus Severus. –Le dice, negando con la cabeza. Albus ríe volviendo a posar los ojos en el rubio. Mientras Scorp estuviese así, con los ojos cerrados, él podía deleitarse a su gusto de la vista que tenía

Ya había memorizado con exactitud las facciones de su amigo, los más mínimos detalles que se había permitido bajo el desconocimiento de éste. Sus plateados ojos, su nariz respingona, su cabello cayéndole por la frente, sus rosados labios que combinaban tan bien con sus mejillas cuando éstas se tornaban del mismo color.

Su torso, fibroso con un lunar sobre el hombro derecho que se moría por rozar con sus dedos. Más abajo, en su estómago tenía una pequeña y blanca cicatriz que interrumpía la limpieza de su piel. Se la había hecho a los trece, en un entrenamiento de quidditch al caer de su escoba luego de que Zabini golpeara una bludger contra él, sin querer obviamente. Había caído justo sobre un inoportuno trozo de vidrio que alguien había dejado tirado en el campo, lo que ocasionó que se le perforara el estómago. Esa fue la primera vez que Albus golpeaba a alguien. Zabini estuvo con un ojo morado durante semanas.

Sus largas piernas, que en ese minuto estaban a centímetros de las suyas, tenían una fina capa de bellos rubios que las cubrían.

Sus ojos las recorrieron enteras, pasando por sus rodillas y tobillos hasta llegar a sus pies y ahí se detuvieron. No porque ese era el final de la anatomía del chico sino porque le llamaron la atención. Los estaba moviendo en ese minuto, uno contra el otro de forma inconsciente. Se veían suaves y no puede controlarse. En una fracción de segundos los tenía entre sus manos, confirmando lo agradable que era su piel al contacto.

Como era de esperar Scorpius se sobresalta, tanto que casi se desliza más abajo en el agua.

—Me enseñaron un masaje –Se excusa Albus antes de que su amigo cuestionara su actitud. El rubio le levanta una ceja pero no quita sus pies en ningún minuto.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí. Ferdinand. Te ha hecho un par de masajes antes –Miente. Scorpius asiente y vuelve a sumergirse en su imperturbable estado de paz.

Albus pasa sus largos dedos por las plantas de los pies de su amigo, trazando pequeños círculos con sus pulgares, sintiendo como la tierna piel del chico se entregaba a sus movimientos.

El pelinegro sube la vista a Scorp, justo en el momento en que este soltaba una exhalación de complacencia. Señal absoluta de que el masaje estaba causando efectos satisfactorios en el chico.

A él también le causaba lo mismo.

Ninguno decía nada y eso hacía que Albus se concentrase todavía más en los pies del chico y en lo que él mismo estaba causando en su amigo. Veía la cómoda postura de Scorpius, como fruncía un poco el ceño cuando éste detenía sus manos y como sonreía complacido cuando retomaba los movimientos. Le hubiese gustado algo de música.

Para cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba excitado, era demasiado tarde.

Una enorme erección se formaba bajo sus bóxer, grande e imponente entre sus piernas, que clamaba con fuerzas ser atendida.

Albus había imaginado eso un par de veces. Excitarse frente a su amigo sin proponérselo. Y en sus divagaciones él se sumergía en una obvia vergüenza que lo incitaba a salir arrancando lo más pronto posible del lugar.

Ahora, en cambio, parecía envalentonarlo. Casi quería que Scorpius abriese los ojos y lo observara. Embargado por una lujuria que sólo el rubio podía resolver. Bañado del intenso deseo que su cuerpo le provocaba.

Continuó con el masaje y sin pensárselo, levantó uno de los pies de Scorpius y lo llevó hasta él, hasta posarlo en plena erección, presionándola, liberando así un exquisito calor que nacía en su entrepiernas, extendiéndose poco a poco por todo su cuerpo.

Mantiene los ojos fijos en el chico, sin querer perderse ningún detalle de su expresión, por más que la embriagadora sensación de placer lo desafiara a cerrar los ojos.

Scorpius tarda un momento en darse cuenta lo que tenía presionando contra la planta de su pie, y sucede cuando Albus no aguanta más y mueve un par de veces de arriba hacia abajo la extremidad del rubio contra su pene.

Scorpius abre los ojos de golpe y se queda mirando a Albus lo que parecen ser horas. Su rostro era un total poema de sorpresa y estupefacción.

—Al...¿Qué haces? –Pregunta el rubio entrecortadamente, casi en un hilo, sin hacer ademán de zafarse del agarre del pelinegro.

Albus se dijo que debía pedirle disculpas, que debía quitar sus manos de alrededor de su tobillo y salir del lugar. Pero su cuerpo parecía actuar por sí sólo, guiado nada más que por las intenciones que el libido exigía.

—Scorp... -Se limita a soltar, porque es lo único que sale de su garganta mientras frota una vez más los pies del rubio contra su erección.

Scorpius se sonroja como un tomate.

El poco espacio de raciocinio que quedaba en el cerebro de Albus lo obliga de detenerse. Aunque sus caderas se habían movido involuntariamente hacia adelante para presionar aún más contra los exquisitos pies del rubio, sus manos aflojan el agarre.

Suspira avergonzado y abatido, quitando los pies de Scorpius.

—¿Qué haces ahora? –Pregunta el rubio. Albus intenta hacer acopio de sus buenos modales para pedir perdón, pero se encuentra con la intensa mirada de Scorpius clavada en él. Sus mejillas seguían rosadas y en cuanto pronuncia aquellas palabras muerde levemente su labio inferior, tomando apenas un fino borde de ellos entre sus dientes.

Albus no se lo cree, la sola imagen del rostro del rubio hace que su erección de un respingo, y cuando baja su mirada un poco más, hasta la pelvis de Scorp siente que tiembla de placer, su glande palpitando violentamente al ver como el rubio se tocaba sin pudor alguno, masturbándose bajo sus pantalones como si ambos estuviesen acostumbrados a esa clase de situaciones.

Albus respira pesadamente.

Sin quitar los ojos de la deliciosa escena que le estaba montando Scorpius, se quita los bóxer y vuelve a presionar su erección, esta vez con ambos pies del chico.

—Albus –Deja escapar Scorpius mientras sus pantalones cortos desparecían de un momento a otro. Ni cuenta se había dado de que el ojiplateado había alcanzado su varita.

La erección de Scorpius era todo un arte. Erguida apuntando a su estómago mientras se escondía bajo el vaivén de la mano del chico. A pesar de que estaba cubierta del agua que salpicaba Scorpius cuando su mano llegaba a la base, Albus estaba seguro de que de estar en un lugar seco, estaría cubierta de líquido preseminal.

La sola idea en su mente hizo que soltara un quejido de placer.

—Déjame a mí –Le dice de pronto Scorpius. Albus, perdido en lo erótico de la imagen, no comprende a que se refiere hasta que el propio Scorp envuelve entre los pies su caliente erección.

La aprieta lo suficiente para ser jodidamente placentero. Subía y bajaba mientras de vez en cuando rosaba a propósito la rosada cabeza con los dedos.

Eso, sumado a que Scorpius aún deslizaba su mano por lo largo de su propio pene, le era suficiente para correrse, para entregarse a un intenso orgasmo como el que no había experimentado jamás en su corta vida sexual.

—¡Joder, Scorp! –Expresa, su tono cargado de lo mucho que estaba disfrutando. —Aunque no quiera, por favor detente, que me vendré... -agrega. Pero tales palabras parecen causar en Scorpius la misma sensación porque gime aumentando la intensidad de su mano y sus pies.

Albus quiere resistirse, probar otra cosa pero no puede. Sin embargo, es Scorpius quien reúne una mayor fuerza de voluntad y se detiene.

Y no pierden segundo alguno. Cual imanes de polos opuestos, se atraen en seguida hasta quedar frente a frente. Albus mira por unos segundos a Scorpius y no encuentra nada más jodidamente hermoso que sus ojos grises y sus mejillas teñidas mirándolo deseoso, excitado.

Si perder tiempo, une sus labios con los del chico. A pesar de la apasionada sesión que tenían sólo segundos atrás, sus labios se mueven de forma lenta contra los del rubio, saboreando meticulosamente su boca.

Sabía a jarabe de hidromiel, con apenas un toque salado por los bocadillos que había estado comiendo. Sabía realmente a perfección.

Una descarga eléctrica recorre su cuerpo cuando la lengua del rubio se abre paso en su boca, y cuando se encuentra con la de él, ninguno de los dos puede evitar que la energía de libídine gobernase de nuevo sobre ambos.

Albus, ansioso, baja su mano hasta el miembro de Scorp para envolverlo entre sus dedos y masturbarlo por él mismo. A su vez, el rubio le mordisqueaba tanto los labios como se cuello, y de vez en cuando pasaba la lengua por este, haciendo que Albus no pudiera más de tanto placer.

—Me encantas –Le suelta Albus al chico mientras Scorpius dirigía uno de sus dedos a su entrada. Scorpius une sus labios con los de él y Albus se pregunta cómo estuvo tanto tiempo sin haber probado lo glorioso que eran aquellos labios.

—También me encantas, Al –Le susurra al oído, provocando en él una sensación electrificarte que recorre su cuerpo pero alojándose en la parte baja de su vientre.

El pelinegro vuelve a besar al rubio, mientras éste lentamente se abría paso con un segundo dedo en su entrada. Albus, quien hasta entonces en su poca experiencia sexual sólo había estado en el papel de activo, no opuso ni una pisca de resistencia cuando se da cuenta hacia dónde iban las intenciones del ojiplateado..

Si Scorpius lo hacía tan bien con sus dedos ya no podía esperar a que lo hiciera con su miembro.

Y así, luego de que el rubio se entretuviese con un tercer dedo, se incorpora depositando unos cuantos besos en la espalda de Albus, antes de morder su oreja para susurrar.

Albus se le adelanta.

—Scorp, ya sólo hazlo –Suplica, con más ruego en su tono de voz del que quería.

El rubio toma su varita, la agita para lubricar, y en unos segundos entraba poco a poco en él.

Lentamente comienza a moverse.

—Oh, Albus –Gime Scorpius, y para el aludido no es más que música. —Estás tan apretado que oh...Merlín.

Albus luego de unos minutos no escucha. Imaginaba que un horrible dolor se le vendría encima pero al cabo de unos segundos sólo estaba disfrutando. Scorpius había comenzado a moverse de forma lenta, apenas invasiva para luego ir aumentando la velocidad.

Sentía como a cada segundo Scorpius lo penetraba por completo, chocando la erección contra su próstata, sintiendo como hasta la respiración pesada de Scorp se le hacía placentera.

De pronto, Scorpius comienza a embestirlo más rápido y más fuerte, aumentando también la frecuencia de su mano que envolvía su erección.

A Albus lo invadieron dos sensaciones contrarias. Quería que durara aquello por siempre, pero quería acabar de una vez.

Optó por lo último. Y el rubio también.

Scorpius quita la mano de su erección para tomarlo por las caderas y hacer que la penetración fuese más profunda. Albus, por otro lado, sube y baja su mano contra su pene, entregándose a todos los efectos que la lascivia le estaba regalando.

Y sin tardar mucho, sus piernas se vuelven de lana, casi al mismo tiempo que Scorpius gime ronco contra su oído.

Albus ignora el líquido que siente escurrir de su trasero cuando Scorpius libera su cavidad, y ambos caen rendidos uno junto al otro, intentando regular sus extenuadas respiraciones.

El pelinegro amaba esa sensación después del orgasmo, esa que parecía dejar todas sus extremidades laxas y renovadas al mismo tiempo. Con Scorpius esa sensación parecía multiplicarse y casi podía apostar que llegando a su casa aún se sentiría igual.

—Me gustas, Scorpius –Se ve en la necesidad de confesar. No porque ninguno había pronunciado palabra aun, sino que fue como si acabase de comprender que necesitaba decirlo en voz alta.

—Jó, y yo que pensaba que esto se lo hacías a todos los clientes, que venía incluido en la tarifa que pagué –Contesta Scorp, mofándose aunque atrae al chico con un brazo hacia él.

—Al resto le hago una mamada, pero ya acabó el horario de atención –Le sigue el juego. Scorpius le regala una mirada para nada amistosa.

—Entonces me la debes ¿No?

—Que pesado eres, Scorp –Se ríe Potter, mirando a los grises ojos de Malfoy. El rubio parece querer agregar algo pero Albus acorta la escasa distancia que había entre ellos para unir sus labios en un tierno y ansiado beso, ese que quizás habían tardado unos buenos años en dárselo.

—También me gustas, Al –Le dice Scorpius en una pequeña pausa antes de volver a besarlo.

A Albus aquello le supo totalmente a gloria.

Entonces, de pronto, se da cuenta de que amaba _Lemon Spa._


End file.
